World RP
Timeline The following timeline bases itself on the contents of #world-rp-news on the Discord server. 22nd December 2017 * RP started. Starting factions: The Fourth Reich, Entente, and T.B.C. (along with neutral and independent countries). * First Nation Purchase. Greece is bought by Stong. * Zelda, owner of Canada, purchases Vietnam and makes it a neutral country. 23rd December 2017 * Psy, Astra, and Arab (the co-leader of Entente) switch to the Fourth Reich. ''' * '''T.B.C.'s Svalbrad oil rig finishes construction. Ukraine, owned by Spurr, receives the first shipment with a worth of $500,000. * Spurr buys Romania from Gamers, who received Ukraine in exchange for free. * Leedle leaves the Entente and China becomes an independent nation. * Stong joins T.B.C. * Entente '''disbands. All former Entente nations become neutral. * Psy buys Morocco and leaves the '''Fourth Reich to join T.B.C. * Spurr joins the Fourth Reich. * The Nepeterrorists 'joins WorldRP as a new faction to oppose the Fourth Reich. It is led by Nepeta. * Arab leaves the Fourth Reich and goes neutral. * Ultragamer8 buys Poland. * Sannu joins the Fourth Reich as a result of the Entente's collapse. * Wambo buys Papa New Guai close to his home nation of New Zealand and makes it neutral. * A terrorist attack occurs in Russia, claiming the lives of 523. Russian president Manus suffers a financial loss. * Megalex joins WorldRP with the United Arab Emirates. He joins the Fourth Reich. * A T.B.C. Super Cruiser lands in Germany. German Chancellor Orb is diagnosed with tbcsupercruiserphobia following the event. * Arab invades and claims Kuwait, close to his home nation of Saudi Arabia. * Svalbard's T.B.C. oil rig sends out a shipment to India with a worth of $200,000. This starts the first interception mission. * The Oil Shipment is raided by pirates. One of the pirates is immediately identified as Manus, another is later identified as Gabe. * (more here, WIP) 24th December 2017 * The T.B.C. Store opens. Participants of the RP are able to purchase things such as nuclear weapons and border patrol units here. * Afghanistan is invaded by Kekistan. The spotted raiders are Psy, Marth, Nepeta, and Cherry. * Soda slays Nepeta, successfully defending Afghanistan. * Florida is renamed to Calvary Republic by Chris. It becomes its own country as a result. * 'Mission An oil shipment from Svalbard makes its way to Stong in Greece. * The interception fails, and the pirates are identified as Nepeta, Cherry, and Astra. * 'Mission '''Nepeta purchases a ship to transfer $1,000,000 to Japan. * The shipment turns out to be a trap to catch the oil ship thief. He turns out to be Arab. Saudi Arabia and Kuwait turn independent. * A terrorist attack occurs in Saudi Arabia, claiming 20 lives. Nepeta holds the country ransom. * Arab pays the ransom, but Nepeta demands more. A second terrorist attack occurs, claiming the lives of 5 people. * Leedle pays Arab's ransom. Arab owes Leedle $3,000,000. * Leaf, the Japanese PM, joins the Fourth Reich. * Nido joins NEATOO. Iceland goes from neutral to independant. * Saudi Arabia gets passed over to Megalex. * Leaf purchases Nevada and constructs a Nuclear Reactor with Germany's help. * The United Nations form. * Dry joins WorldRP with Maine and goes independent. * Wambo purchases Washington State. * Greenland goes unclaimed. * 'mission '''